Fall Of The Clans: Pathway into darkness
by Moonsound
Summary: As secrets are revealed the clans begin to break apart at the seams. Betrayal. Murder. Lies. The powerful three will fall and leave a trail of scarlet in their wake.
1. The Clan Comes First

Authors Message: Hello everyone, thank you for picking ym fanfiction to read. I will try and keep you entertained, but I must warn that this first chapter is VERY rushshed. It's a prolouge and its just to bring in a problem and create some drama, and maybe a create a romance. Oh and it seems like a hopeless romantic person hoped up on viagara wrote this, don't worry, next time ill be hoped up on kool-aid ^^

Fall Of The Clans

Jayfeather padded through the forest, his nose in the air. Sniffing for any sign of yarrow. The sun was high in the sky, but still hadn't reached the middle of the sky yet. Suddenly, three cats rushed up to him, one knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. The cat on top of him didn't smell like any clan cat from any of the clans. It smelled like a kittypet but had the smell of fresh blood on them. "Get off of me!" Jayfeather snarled, pushing the kittypet off him. Jayfeather got up and looked around, though he couldn't see anything. The tan tom was about to pin him again but then there was a voice, and the tom skidded to a hault. "Stop!" All three of them looked at the pure white she-cat who spoke. "Can't you see that he's blind." She said padding to Jayfeather. He scooted away from her, growling. "Umm, can you help us?" she-cat asked. "Why would I help a kittypet." Jayfeather spat, and began walking back to camp. "You can leave now or my clanmates can chase you off." The two tom turned around slowly, but the she-cat chased after Jayfeather. "Pleased" She cried, as she caught up him. She tripped on a root and fell onto Jayfeather. As soon as their fur touched Jayfeather was plunged into her mind. Images of dead cats flashed in front of him, all of them with blood and vomit at their mouths. Images kept flying past. Jayfeather began counting. "One death, two, three...twenty-four,...fourty-nine." After that everything went black again and Jayfeather could feel the she-cat's fur on his. She picked herself off the ground, and shook off the dirt. "Please, my friend is sick, can you help us." She cried yet again. Jayfeather stood up and faced the she-cat. "I'll help. But all I can do is give a some yarrow to your can friend so that he can vomit whatever is making him sick." Jayfeather said, beganing to sniff for yarrow. "No!" The she-cat yelped quickly. Jayfeather turned toward her. "What do you mean?" He said, confusion clear in his eyes. "I'll explain later, do have anywhere we can rest." She asked, looking at back at the two toms, and then back to Jayfeather. "We're kinda tired." She said, softly. Jayfeather looked around and then sighed. "I think you could stay at the camp, but don't get your hopes up... and you better tell me more about your friend." Jayfeather said, trotting toward the camp. The she-cat trotted next to him the two toms padded behind them. "By the way, what was your name." Jayfeather asked. "Snow, my name is Snow." Jayfeather smiled. "That's a pretty name." Jayfeather said, padding alongside her. "Now, enlighten me on this illness." Jayfeather mewed, following the trail back to the camp. "It all started one day a few weeks ago. The first cat was a friend of mine named skizzy, one day her nose started bleeding. We ignored it and her housefolk wiped away the blood and forgot about it like us. But a few hours later she coughed up a lakes worth of blood, vomited, and then died. After that, it happened all over the place, soemtimes after the nose bleeds it could take seconds, or weeks. Luckily, my dad has been okay for a few weeks-" Snow looked back at the kalico tom leaning, who was leaning on the tan one. "-Me and my brother heard about how the clan cats have sickness every year but still survive without a vet, so we came to seek the wise medicine cat from wentclan, or was in wireclan. But they chased us away, and gave us a few cuts to bear." Snow mewed, telling Jayfeather his story. "Well your lucky you came here, the medicine cat from windclan is a little excitable." Jayfeather said, letting out a small chuckle. "So can you help us?" Snow asked, leaning against Jayfeather. He tensed at the touch. "I'll try, but I've never heard of anything like this before." Jayefather mewed, deep in thought. They walked on in silence until Jayfetaher padded through the bramble . "Leafpool." He mewed, for his former mentor. She came from the Medicine cat den quickly. "How much yarrow did you get?" She said, padding up to him. Everyone was staring at the three new cats standing behind Jayfeather. Fear clear in there eyes. "Jayfeather, who are these cats." Leafpool said, staring at the three of them. "I'll explain later." Jayfeather said pushing past Leafpool. "No, you'll explain now." Hollyleaf said, squezing in between the crowd of cats surrounding them. "Just cause we don't have a leader deputy doesn't mean you can boss me around." Jayfeather snapped. Leafpool, scuffed Jayfeather behind the ear. Snow stepped forward. "Umm, we were wondering if you could help us. My dad is sick, and I was wondering if you could help." Snow said, though she was clearly nervous. "And you think we can hel-" Hollyleaf was cut off by a loud cough. "Dad!" Snow yowled. Blood spilled out of his mouth everytime he coughed. All the cats stared at him wide eyed. "Help!" Snow yowled, looking around at all the frightened stares. After two minutes, her stoped coughing and vomited. "Dad?" Snow mewed, but the kalico tom didn't answer her. Frightened murmurs echoed around the clearing. "What just happened?" Hollyleaf said, staring at the dead kalico. Snow looked up with tears in her eyes. "Jayfeather." he turned to Snow. "Can you help us?" She said slowly. " I don't want this to happen again." She said, her voice crackling. Jayfeather looked at her, seeing her grief. He nodded. Cats began padding back to their dens. Snow satyed next to her brother. Later that day the elders came and carried the kalico tom to the burying place. By the next week everyone forgot about what happened earlier. Except for Jayfeather and leafpool.

Thanks for reading through all that...'blah'... and still being alive. I promise it will be better next chapter, and since it's summer, I got time fo dat. so anyway

Review this please...why?

cause you like the content,

you like the characters,

or you like me

one of the three. ^^


	2. Wildfire

Author's Notes:

Shout Out to all those who reviewed my first chapter

Ivory: ( your name reminds me of my friend (: ) thanks for being my first review

Hi, like i promised i believe this is a much better chapter on the book than the first one. But i am not hopped up on kool aid. Now I'm going to let you in on a secret. I love writting with my own ideas. So there will be some things that are a little wild but dont worry. I make sure that they seem like they're probable. now i won't keep you any longer except for this last thing. Thanks for reading my book.

Wildfire

Lionblaze padded into the medicine cat clearing. Leafpool was asleep in her nest. Jayfeather sat next to Snow and her brother. They were sharing tongues when Lionblaze padded in. "What." Jayfeather snapped. "Hollyleaf wants to see you." He mewed, looking at the three cats strangly. " And why can't she come here herself?" Jayfeather said standing and stretching. "She's at highledge. She has kinda become the temporary leader of Thunderclan until you get a message from Starclan." Lionblaze said, jealousy in his tone. "The reason Hollyleaf is acepted by the clan is because she's not a stuck up jealous mouse brain." Jayfeather grumbled. "What! Don't read my mind!" Lionblaze yelled, steping forward to Jayfeather's face. "Oh, did i make the kitty mad. Aww." Jayfeather mewed in a mocking voice. The two growled, their noses only inches away. "You better remember who you are talking to Jayfeather." Lionblaze taunted. Leafpool had opened her eyes and were now watching the verbal skirmish. "Your right. I'm talking to flea bitten, sour tongued, dog breathed, hot headed, bile pelted, dull fanged-" "Stop!" Leafpool yowled cutting off Jayfeather. When Jayfeather turned to her Lionblaze raised his paw, his claws unsheathed. As his paw flew through the air Jayfeather pushed his paw to the ground, kncoking Lionblaze off balance. Jayfeather swated his other forepaw, triping Lionblaze. "You can't sneak up on someone who can read your mind." Jayfeather mewed, padding past Lionblaze. He laid on the ground, his embarrasment flowing off him in waves. Jayefather padded across the camp, the claw moon high in the sky. Jayfeather made his way up to highledge, tripping on the last step. Slowly he peeked his head in at Hollyleaf. "You wanted to see me?" Jayfeather mewed, padding into the den. Hollyleaf looked up quickly and smiled. "Yes. I was wondering if you had heard anything from Starclan?" Hollyleaf asked, gesturing for Jayfeather to sit. Jayfeather sat down next to Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, I've been thinking and, well, Starclan not going to send me a message, or anyone a messgae." Jayfeather mewed, looking down slightly. "What are you saying?" Holly mewed, looking at Jayfeather, Panic in her eyes. Her face softened and she turned to Jayfeather. "I think your right. As much as it hurts to admit it, I don't think Starclan is watching over us anymore." Hollyleaf mewed. "Jayfeather!" A cat yowled from outside.

Jayfeather ran out of the den and into the clearing. Laying there in the middle of the camp was Berrynose. Jayfeather could smell blood and vomit from him. When Hollyleaf came out she gasped. Jayfeather made his way down from highledge and over to Berrynose. Poppyfrost let out a caterwaul and ran to Berrynose's body. "Don't touch him." Snow yelped, coming from the medicine den. "He's my mate, why not!?" Poppyfrost snapped at Snow. "If you touch him you get the same sickness." Snow mewed, padding up to Poppyfrost. Standing next to her Snow looked like a kit. "Trust me, I know what it's like." Snow mewed. By now, the whole clan was standing in the clearing. Poppyforst spoke out. "No, you don't know what it's like. This clan is tearing apart! Ever since Firestar and Brambleclaw died everything has gone down hill. Birchfall ran away, foxes have moved into our territory, lionblaze and Jayfeather have been at each others necks, and now this." She mewed, causing a wave of murmurs throughout the clearing. "Don't forget Cinderheart's kits. If you ask me they look an awful lot like Jayfeather." Squirrelflight mewed, glaring at Jayfeather, who had shrunk back at the glare. As murmurs of agreement echoed, Cinderheart and Jayfeather disapeared from the clearing. "And what about the time when Lionblaze let that Windclan she-cat into our territory." Mousewhisker yowled, sending several glares to the golden tabby. "Why don't you shut up kittypet!" Lionblaze roared glaring back at Mousewhisker. "Look who's talking." He retorted. " At least my mom is actually useful to the clan." Lionblaze yowled, baring his teeth slightly. "Yeah, a horny medicine cat is real useful to the clan." Mousewhisker mewed sarcastically, rolling his eye to the side. "Shut your mouth carrion breath." Jayfeather yowled from the crowd. Him and Cinderheart had returned a few moments earlier. "Oh, so now the code breaking, blindy is going to talk to us." Poppyfrost yowled, her tone showing her forced anoyance. "And when did Jayfeather ever break the code?" Hollyleaf retored, jumping donw from highledge. "Why don't you ask Cinderheart." Poppyfrost spat, making the name 'cidnerheart' sound like mouse bile. "We did nothing!" Cinderheart yowled, growling at her sister. "Oh did you now!" She yowled back. Cinderhearts voice choked, but she swallowed it. She walked slowly toward Poppyfrost, mischief in burning in her eyes. The crowd parted letting her pass. "Oh Poppyfrost, my dear sister, don't accuse me of something you dream about doing." She mewed cheekily. The crowd went silent. Poppyfrost's let off a wave of nervousness that swept through the camp. "All those nights when you woke up with wet fur." Cinderheart mewed with a devilish smile, padding slowly toward her. "Jayfeather, oh Jayfeather, Jayfeather." She mewed in and imitating voice. Poppyfrost's ears and paws began to get hot. Jayfeather was kneading the ground nervously. Poppyfrost looked at Jayfeather and smiled nervously. Cinderheart smirked. "That still doesn't answer the question. Who's the father of your kits?" Squirrelflight mewed, questioning Cinderheart again. "And why should I answer to the cat who lied about having kits without even telling her mate." Cinderheart countered, sparking up yowling from the crowd. Daisy came out of the nursery and looked around at the arguing cats. "Stop!" some of the cats looked, and others kept arguing. "Hey, useless, Shut up and go back in the nursery." Lionblaze yowled. "Watch yourself!" Mousewhisker yowled, padding up to Lionblaze. The two glaring at each other face to face. Cats began parting to either side of the the camp. Some supporting Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, and Squirrelflight. Some supported Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. Poppyfrost, Squirrelflight, and Mousewhisker stood face to face with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. Leafpool steped in between front of Lionblaze and Mousewhisker. "Move!" Mousewhisker mewed pushing Leafpool down. She landed with a surprised yelp and a thud. Jayfeather and Lionblaze pounced on him. Everyone broke out in fighting. Yowls rang around the clearing as cats rolled in balls of fur and claws. Daisy, Leafpool, and ferncloud tried to stop the sprawling but to no avail. After the fighting cats seperated to different sides of the camp. Hollyleaf was the last cat left in the middle. "How can you guys let something this simple break us up, we are a strong clan." She said, looking at both sides of the camp. "You call my mates death, simple." Poppyfrost growled. "As if you actually cared for him. You just wanted Jayfeather." Cinderheart mewed, challenging Poppyfrost's complaint. "Hollyleaf, your not going to get through to anyone. Just wait until morning, let them cool down." Leafpool said, nodding to her. Hollyleaf nodded back and padded to highledge. As she made her way up the steps everyone settled in and found a place to sleep on their side of the camp. Hollyleaf didn't sleep in highledge, she slept at the top of the stairs.

Jayfeather padded up to her when the moon was three fourths across the sky. He laid down next to her, nearly falling off the ledge. Hollyleaf looked up from her sleep and smiled at Jayfeather. "Starclan sent me a message." He said, licking down a few tufts of hair that was sticking up. "What did they say?" She asked, leaning forward in anxiousness. Jayfeather put his tail on her shoulder. Four cats, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind all came to talk with me in a clearing..." Jayfeather sighed "They said that...

Another cliff hanger. Now I'm not sure if you were that interested in this chapter, I hope you were because i have a question for you. To get you in a thinking mood so that you can think about the things i could change to make this story better. Now, without looking back at the story, who was the first cat to question Jayeather's loyalty to the code?... Do you have it. Don't worry I'll wait... Okay. So, if you go back and read the chapter you will find out that the one who question Jayfeather's loyalty was Squirrelflight.

So, I know this chapter seems rushed but it's not suposed to. As the cats argued you were able to see that lately, things haven't been good, which has put Thunderclan on edge. But they're not the only clan having trouble. And before I go, can you tell me, without rereading (though if you want you can). Where was the last place Snow was?

Tell me if you found these little question interesting or not and remember please give me some feedback. Thank you in advance.


End file.
